Augustas Mäkinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. ; , , |marital = * In a relationship (Viltautė Adomaitis, - ; several months) * Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Acceptable" |Title = * * Leader of the Durmstrang Dance Club * Ballerino * Figure Skater |Signature = |Died = , Drakeandetag Hotel, , , , , (murdered by Octavian Tepes, body drained of all blood and left heavily posed surrounded with flowers near an ornate fountain at , years old) |alias = * Gus * Gussie (by his father) |species = Huamn |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Brown |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye icy blue, right eye dark blue |skin = Light |family = * Wife * Four kids * Tuomas Mäkinen (son) * Emilia Mäkinen (mother) † * Žydrūnas Mäkinen (née Šimonis) (father) * Tähti Mäkinen (sister) * Andrés Eiríkursson (adoptive nephew) * Matas Višinskis (né Mäkinen) (brother) * Arja Mäkinen (sister) * Melanija Mäkinen (sister) * Svajonė Račkauskas (sister-in-law) † * Kajus Mäkinen (nephew) * Frenske Maan (brother-in-law) † * Broos Maan (nephew) * Frens Maan (nephew) * Sandra Šimonis (née Kazlauskas) (paternal grandmother) † * Mantvydas Šimonis (paternal grandfather) † * |Animagus = |Wand = , 12¾", Ísöskra feather |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Hus Quidditch Team (chaser) ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (member) ** Durmstrang Dance Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (member) * Università Magica di Venezia ** Transfiguration Department * Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio * Šimonis Family * Mäkinen Family |job = * Ballerino (for Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio) * Ballet choreographer (for Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio) * Figure Skater (for Finnish Magical Winter Sports Team) * Model (for various companies) |hideg = -------------------------------------------------------------------- }} Augustas "Gus" Tuomas Šimonis Mäkinen ( - ) was a - the youngest child born to Emilia and Žydrūnas Mäkinen (née Šimonis). Gus was a well-renowned , , , and , though the majority of his work was as a ballerino for Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio in . In life, he had four children, one boy called Toumas via the girlfriend he had during university, Lithuanian rockstar Viltautė Adomaitis, and three daughters later on via his wife, ___. His wife gave birth to his fifth child, another son, ___, in 1975, several months after Gus' death in 1974, and whom Gus obviously tragically never got the chance to meet. Augustas attended the between the years and , he was sorted into Frigg Hus, and was one of the stars of the much ridiculed Dance Club, eventually coming to lead it in his final year. Augustas was the dancer seen in the music video for ___ by Rés Eiríkursson. It was arguably he most famous of the few film-only roles he ever performed, along with an advert for ___. Gus was murdered by the notorious serial killer Octavian Tepes in , after having been drugged and abducted during a night out with some of his friends. Augustas was a member of the Mäkinen family, the Šimonis family, and the Kazlauskas family. Biography Early Life Augustas "Gus" Tuomas Šimonis Mäkinen ( - ) was a - the youngest child born to Emilia and Žydrūnas Mäkinen (née Šimonis). Durmstrang Years Early Years Later Years Dance Club Acceptance Into Ballet Studio Ballet Career Birth of Tuomas Success and Second Family STalking from Octavian Various Murdered Colleagues Helping Sóley Marriage to ____ Birth of Younger Children Training Fellow Ballerinos Abduction and Murder Post Mortem Trivia Etymology References Category:Ballerino Category:Ballet Dancer Category:Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Mäkinen Family Category:Šimonis Family Category:Kazlauskas Family Category:Durmstrang Dance Club Category:Durmstrang Dance Club Leader Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Murdered Category:Murderers Category:Octavian Tepes' Victims Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Lithuanian Speakers Category:Lithuanian Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Animagus Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Hallavodka Drinkers Category:Heterochromia Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Registered Animagus Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Dance Society Category:Università Magica di Venezia Alumni Category:Athletes Category:Finnish Athletes Category:Choreographers Category:Figure Skaters Category:Model Category:Fashion Model Category:Einhornstraße Models Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922